


I Want Different

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott asks to borrow Derek's loft for his date with Kira, Derek decides to give him a safe sex talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Different

“Are you planning on having sex?”, Derek asked as he helped Scott hang up the lights.

“Uh dude, don’t you think that’s a little personal? I don’t ask about your sex life,” said Scott as he looked at the older man uncomfortably.

“I’m letting you use my loft, which has a bed. I’d like to know if I’ll need a new one tomorrow.”

“Umm, I don’t _plan_ on having sex,” mumbled Scott, a faint blush on his cheeks, “but I guess it could happen. We just - we haven’t - it hasn’t,” he trailed off, suddenly fascinated by all the light bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

Derek looked at the young wolf, a confused look flashed across his face, “Wait, you mean you haven’t had sex with Kira yet?”

"No, not- we’ve come close, but I always stop. It’s always felt like it’s too soon. She’s different, our relationship is different.” Scott leaned against one of the support beams as he stared down at his feet, “with Alli-with _her_ , things moved quickly, I was still learning control, but all I cared about was her. She was my first girlfriend and I did everything, just to try it out. I want things to be different with Kira, I want them to be _better_.”

Derek sighed as he clasped Scott’s shoulder, “It’s not a bad thing, to want a different relationship, a better one. Whether it’s tonight or next week, even next year, just make sure you’re both ready, physically and mentally.”

Scott let out a small smile as he listened to Derek’s words.

"Just, make sure you’re safe alright? Use protection, and if possible, make sure she’s on the pill before things progress. You may have ‘superpowers’ but birth control isn’t one of them. And other things can happen besides pregnancy, like gonorrhea, or syphilis,  or herp-”, Derek was cut off by Scott’s uncomfortable shout.

“Okay, okay! I get it! Condoms, birth control, no STD’s. Can we please stop talking about this now?”

“I’m sorry,” laughed Derek, amused by Scott’s antics, “I just want to make sure you’re careful.” He got his keys and phone, prepared to go find Braeden and leave Scott to finish setting up for his date. “Oh and Scott, one more thing?”

“Yeah?” asked Scott, cleaning up here and there, waiting for the older man to leave.

“If you have sex in my bed I’ll shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet,” he smirked as he saw the look of shock on Scott’s face.


End file.
